Bulldozer (Payday 2)
The Bulldozer is an armoured assault unit equipped with extremely heavy-duty armor, similar to that used by explosive ordnance disposal personnel. Similar to its counterpart in PAYDAY: The Heist, the Bulldozer is nigh-indestructible, possessing an excessive amount of health and automatic immunity to headshots until his faceplates are destroyed. The outer faceplate has 150 HP, and the inner visor possesses 160 HP on all difficulties. Capable of inflicting immense damage against heisters, the Bulldozer can only be neutralised with concentrated firepower from multiple players converging on the unit. Behavior Application for this program has the highest percentage in the force, but acceptance is the lowest. That tells me a lot - everyone wants to be a dozer, but very few meet the requirements. Physically huge, and they need to be able to move around in that suit of armor. They're the toughest line we can draw.|FBI Files Description}} Unlike PAYDAY: The Heist, Bulldozers hesitate to engage in a firefight immediately. Upon deployment, they will approach a heister, attack, and encamp around the last location the player was seen. This grants the player a short moment to take cover or run around a corner to reload, heal, and regroup with teammates. Bulldozers usually tend to alternate between aggressive, close-quartered engagements and defensive tactical withdrawal. However, they have been known to aggressively rush the players until they're taken down. They are especially dangerous in pairs, and will frequently spawn as such on higher difficulties. Their spawn limit can be exceeded through scripted event spawns on several heists, including the Transport heists, Hoxton Breakout, and others, causing 3 or even more more Bulldozers to appear on the map despite the usual limit. As with all special enemies, they have their own set of distinct tells or warning signs. In their specific case, the Bulldozers have a loud, gravelly, energetic voice, frequently telling other law enforcers to get out of the way when they're coming through, and love to taunt players while engaging or incapacitating them. Even if you can't make out what they're actually saying, alert players should keep an ear open at all times anyway. A sound-enhancing system, such as surround sound or powerful set of headphones, will be invaluable when they enter the fray. For a complete list of their quotes, refer to this video link. They also have unique, heavy footstep sounds, though these can be hard to hear over general ambient combat noise. Lastly, Bulldozers have one unique indicator of their presence that no other unit possesses; when caught in the radius of an explosive, they produce a loud metallic clanging sound - but only if they survive the blast. Because of their unpredictable behavior and inordinate health, Bulldozers can spell death for amateur players, and be challenging even to veteran heisters. They may suddenly break off an engagement and hide around a corner, or stand around in the open doing nothing before suddenly charging. As of the Housewarming Party event, Bulldozers have gained an immunity to stun effects and (flailing around while on) fire, and can [[Lock N' Load|sprint after nearby heisters while firing at them]]. They have also gotten a slight explosive damage modifier (x1.1 damage). Variants Currently there are eleven different variants of the Bulldozer in the game, but these can be narrowed down into three main subtypes: green uniform-clad ones wielding the Reinfeld 880, black-suited ones bearing the IZHMA 12G and a third general-purpose machine-gun-toting one with a unique design. Generally speaking, these three Bulldozer subtypes are spawned dependent of the currently-chosen difficulty, with the harder modes usually featuring a mix-and-match selection of all three. The Medic and Minigun Bulldozers are limited to Crime Spree mode and Death Wish difficulty or above. Two of these Bulldozer variants are limited to the events that they were introduced in, with one being permanently retired as of 2014. Green Bulldozer= Wielding a Reinfeld 880 pump action shotgun, these behemoths are the most basic and form the staple of the Bulldozer. They are worthy opponents but also the weakest Bulldozer variant, especially due to the Reinfeld's long reload time, which leaves the user open to counterattacks. Green Bulldozers are the most damaging of the two basic types on a shot per shot basis as their Reinfeld is very powerful, but this damage is balanced out by the weapon's low rate of fire and short effective range. There is a 50% chance that a spawned Bulldozer will be a Green Bulldozer on Overkill and below. The Green Bulldozer also appears on Mayhem as a rare and/or map-specific spawn during special scripted events. On higher difficulties, Green Bulldozers may spawn with the same gorget as seen on the Black variant, though it will be coloured green to match the rest of their suit. |-|Black Bulldozer= Also known as the "Saiga Dozer", the Black Bulldozer wields an IZHMA 12G semi-automatic shotgun instead of a pump-action Reinfeld 880. These Bulldozers are more dangerous than the more common green variant and can easily pin down heisters thanks to their range and firepower. Despite common misconceptions, however, this variant has no more health than a regular green Bulldozer. The Black variant also possesses a rather pronounced neck gorget that can be damaged and knocked off; it does not provide a significant defensive advantage, but may make their visors slightly harder to hit from the side and flank. Compared to Green Bulldozers, the Black variant has slightly less firepower - but a much greater ammo capacity and much higher rate of fire, faster reload speed, and greater effectiveness over long range. There is a 50% chance for a spawned Bulldozer to be a Black Bulldozer on all difficulties. |-|Skulldozer= These guys….I first saw them deployed in Boston. I’m still not even sure they’re fully human. Part of the GenSec specials we sometimes call in. When I see the size of these operatives, and the devastation they leave behind, I wonder if we’re letting GenSec test-drive some new piece of drug-enhanced cyber-warrior. I’m damn glad they’re on our side. Hell, I almost feel sorry for the clowns when this guy gets on the scene.|FBI Files Description.}} Also known as the "Elite Bulldozer" or the "GenSec-Dozer", it is the single most devastating non-map specific police unit in the game; it brandishes a KSP light machine gun and is clad in urban digital camouflage uniform with a faceplate decorated with a skull. They can down a heister in seconds with sustained LMG fire. They also boast a generous ammo capacity, but fortunately, this is compensated for with a sluggish reload time. The "Skulldozer" (so named for the decal on his faceplate) is truly a force to be reckoned with. Cover and/or a significant range advantage is highly recommended when dealing with these enemies as their LMGs are capable of dealing tremendous amounts of damage at close range. Skulldozers also tend to deploy in pairs, doubling the threat. Their KSP's huge magazine and rapid-fire capability are offset by the weapon's lengthy reload time, which is the perfect opportunity for heisters to pop out of cover and take him down, as Skulldozers will not attack and will remain stationary while reloading. It is worthy to remember that, because of Mayhem's difficulty tweaks, getting the dozer to actually empty his KSP is a very tough and even suicidal maneuver. With an ammo count of 255 rounds and a chance of spawning in pairs, they will almost always have enough ammo to take the entire crew down. High-caliber weapons like the Thanatos .50 cal rifle and the Deagle pistol will bring down Skulldozers quickly. The Skulldozer only appears on Mayhem and Death Wish difficulties (or during Crime Spree with a certain modifier), alongside the GenSec Elite SWAT Team. There is a 50% chance that a Bulldozer spawned on these will be a Skulldozer. These units formerly spawned on Overkill difficulty as a map-specific spawn in the Hoxton Breakout heist but the spawn has since been replaced by the Black variant. Skulldozers use the health and headshot multipliers of regular Bulldozer variants. |-|Zeal-force Bulldozer= The Zeal-force Bulldozer, or "Zealdozer" for short, is the Department of Homeland Security's answer to the FBI's Skulldozer, sporting slightly different armor platings and use either the Reinfeld 880, IZHMA 12G, or KSP. These units only appear on the new Death Sentence difficulty setting alongside other Zeal-force combatants. |-|Minigun Dozer= This bulldozer wields a Minigun (not the same one as the players can use), and appears in Crime Spree when a certain Loud Modifier that enables him is chosen, or on Death Wish difficulty and above. In those instances the Minigun Dozer has a random chance to replace any other Dozer spawn (except scripted spawns), and counts toward and is limited by the number of active Dozers allowed on the map. His armor bears an urban camo design and his metal faceplate bears a design resembling simple pointed fangs or alternating spikes, painted on in white. He uses the same voice lines and face model as the other Dozers. In normal gameplay, he has double the health of normal Bulldozers, putting him at 24,000 health on Death Wish, and a dangerous 48,000 health on Death Sentence. He moves much slower than other Dozers, but his minigun can output damage at a far faster rate than even the Skulldozer's KSP Light Machine Gun, with reloads being even less often. |-|Medic Dozer= Found with a Loud Modifier from Crime Spree or Death Sentence difficulty, the Medic Dozer combines the functions of a Bulldozer and a Medic. The Medic Dozer spawns by chance as a replacement for regular Dozers, and is known to contribute to and be limited by the upper limits for active Dozers and Medics on a map (i.e. if the medic count is already at its limit when a Dozer spawns, the Dozer cannot become a Medic Dozer). The Medic Dozer bears standard Dozer armor with the red-and-white color scheme of the Medic, including a 6-pointed white "cross" on the helmet just above the default faceplate. He has the same face model and voice lines as every other Dozer. The Medic Dozer also has its own Dozer-style lines for healing its allies, and the healing animation is similar to the Medic's, lifting up and waving the left hand while both the healer and his patient remain stationary. The Medic Dozer only wields a Compact-5, unlike a normal Medic who usually wields a CAR-4 or Reinfield 880. This makes the dozer itself do pitiful damage. In Crime Spree, he benefits from Loud Modifiers affecting both Dozers and Medics, potentially making him even more powerful than the Minigun Dozer in the long run when combined with Crime Spree's highly powerful Medic Modifiers. |-|Headless Bulldozer= A headless variant of the Bulldozer appears exclusively during the 2013 Halloween event. The Headless Bulldozer looks similar to the Black Bulldozer and uses the same IZHMA 12G shotgun. The Headless Bulldozer varies from the Black Bulldozer in that his head is absent, leaving an exposed neck stump, and he carries a sword on his back. The Headless Bulldozer was much harder to kill because he lacks a head, making him immune to headshots. However, his health remains the same as the normal Black Bulldozer. The Headless Bulldozer appeared during the 2013 Halloween event, replacing the normal Black Bulldozers. They were the sole law enforcement opponents in the 2013 Safe House Nightmare Halloween special. This model appearance is no longer available due to the 2013 Halloween event having finished. |-|Headless Titandozer= The Headless Titandozer From Hell was announced on October 28th, 2014, as enemy for the 2014 Halloween Event. He is essentially a white-armoured Headless Bulldozer, but wears a heavy, FBI-variant Shield on his back instead of a sword. Though shown wielding a giant hammer made using Titan safes in the promotional art, the in-game weapon is significantly smaller in size and is not actively wielded, only used as a melee weapon. Like the Skulldozer, he wields a KSP LMG. He is also the toughest variant yet; immunity to conventional weaponry from behind thanks to his shield, though weapons like Sniper Rifles that can normally penetrate shields can still deal damage. He is also virtually immune to head shots due to lacking a head; however, he does have a headshot multiplier, which could only be activated by striking a tiny, needle-in-a-haystack spinal cord/neck stump. Following the legs hitscan update the Titandozer actually has a physical head to shoot again, although Update #152 disabled the headshot modifier, leaving the phyical headbox. Titandozers do NOT have the Bulldozers' additional damage from explosives. The Titandozer appeared as the event map-specific enemy spawn during the 2014 Halloween version of Safe House Nightmare and all subsequent years. He also appeared in 2015 in Lab Rats and 2016 in the Prison Nightmare heist, and Halloween 2016 had a special Mutator available to make them spawn during regular heists. This mutator has became a permanent addition along with Safe House Nightmare. |-|Russian Reaper Bulldozer= A Russian variant of the Bulldozer can be encountered during the Boiling Point heist. They are virtually identical to their American brethren in all aspects save for appearance and voice. Russian Bulldozers are clad in Spetsnaz EOD armors (though this does not change the behavior of the usual two-layered faceplate) and their equivalent of the Skulldozer wields an RPK. The Russian Dozer speaks Russian (of course) in a deeper, more gravelly voice than his American counterpart, but their presence is still easy to determine from their heavy footstep sounds and the fact that they often announce their presence to their comrades as "дозер" (Which they pronounce as "Dozer-oh"). Damage Output The following table details damage dealt by the three core 'types' of Bulldozer over various ranges. Death Wish damage values are given in parentheses (curved brackets) where appropriate. It is important to note that whilst these damage numbers are very high, the Bulldozer is - as with every enemy except the Sniper - incapable of breaking through player armour in a single attack. For instance, against a player wearing a suit that offers only 20 points of protection, a single shot from a Green Bulldozer at 8 meters still deals only 20 damage, with the remaining 120 being wasted. Also note that these are only for their ranged weapon attacks, and do not count their melee attack damage (or hammer attack, in the case of the Headless Titandozer). Strategies General tactics Though it looks extremely sturdy, durable and bullet-proof at first glance, the EOD suit worn by Bulldozers does not prevent gunfire from damaging the unit's health pool (unlike the Maximum Force Responder's vest). However, under most circumstances this is not a terribly effective way to attack a Bulldozer due their extremely high health (used to reflect the extremely resilient nature of their armor); see below for some situations where this strategy may work. Treat the Bulldozer like a beefed-up Maximum Force Responder, in that the faceplate should be the most common point of attack; once shot off it allows you to take advantage of the Bulldozer's ridiculously high headshot damage multiplier. After a Bulldozer is identified, players should concentrate firepower on the faceplate and converge on one such juggernaut at a time, if possible. Termination of this leviathan is much easier with teamwork. Additionally, explosive weapons like grenade launchers or weapons loaded with explosive ammunition will rapidly remove the armor and faceplates of the behemoth caught in the blast. However, their Halloween counterpart, the Headless Titandozer, lacks the head hitbox. This forces the crew to shoot their durable armor. Bulldozers have four visual appearances which can tell you at a glance how close they are to going down. They initially begin with a solid black metal face-shield covering their faceplate. When it gets shot off, the suit's transparent faceplate is exposed. After taking enough damage, the clear faceplate cracks. Absorbing even more damage will shatter it, exposing the Bulldozer's now-defenseless face, at which point hits to the head will quickly kill him. In general, if you are going for headshots, each of these changes equates to about a quarter of the Dozer's durability (although he can take far more punishment after the plates are destroyed on higher difficulties). It should be noted that Bulldozers can be killed with body shots, but given their health, this should only be attempted with weapons which possess an extremely high damage output, for example, the Thanatos .50 cal rifle or the HRL-7 Rocket Launcher. Any weapon paired with the Low Blow skill can deal critical hits, which will provide sufficient damage to kill a Bulldozer with body shots. Nonetheless, the most efficient method to kill a Bulldozer is still to aim for his face-shield and faceplate, as detailed above. If you have Counterstrike as a skill, you can coax the Bulldozer into attempting to use a melee attack. This is the only way to stun the Bulldozer and leave him open for attack, outside of ECM Feedback. It's very much worth noting that the Electrical Brass Knuckles and the Buzzer are also capable of stunning the Dozers as well, but for exactly 0.01 second. This is called a mini-stun, and continuously meleeing the Dozers with these weapons will render them incapacitated if done alongside circling them. However, be warned that the Dozer may melee you unless circle-strafed around so he can't counter. The Dozer's helmet (as opposed to his faceplates) don't take advantage of the headshot multiplier at first, it seems that as soon as both faceplates have been broken, the entirety of the Dozer's head is susceptible to the headshot bonus. Bulldozers (except for the Titandozer and Crime Spree exclusive Minigun Dozer) are surprisingly fast despite their heavy EOD suits, and can easily keep up with an escaping heister while gunning them down with heavy firepower. They can even jump 10 feet high to climb walls and surprise heisters by appearing suddenly from a window on the second floor of a building. Be aware of Bulldozers rappelling in from windows or dropping through skylights. It is commonly advised to gang up on a lone Bulldozer to confuse him over which target to pursue, as he only pursues the nearest player; the Bulldozer may break pursuit if someone else attracts his ire. However, caution should also be used if attempting to surround and confuse a Bulldozer, as making him constantly change direction will make it difficult to land any shots on his faceplate. Keep your distance, as a weapon-butt melee attack from a Bulldozer can down you instantly. Bulldozers occasionally team up with shields, though in most cases by accident. This allows the Bulldozer to unleash his heavy firepower without having to worry about any player resistance. If this becomes the case, it may be wisest to just leave them alone until they disband or use explosives to kill the shields. Akimbo Akimbo weapons on their own are relatively ill-advised to wield against Bulldozers due to their low damage. That said, however, utilising Low Blow and various pistol skills allows one player with a Detection Risk value of 5 wielding two pistols to take down a Skulldozer alone, with most of the shots, if not all of them, inflicting critical damage in the thousands. Assault rifles Because they are versatile, jack-of-all-trade and multi-purpose weapons, assault rifles are reasonably effective against Bulldozers at a variety of ranges, although their generally-mediocre damage per second ratings can make them somewhat less effective at close range (but see below for exceptions). The range of engagement largely dictates firing mode and tactics - at longer ranges, all weapons are best off using precise semi-automatic fire or short bursts (depending on recoil), with modifications and skills being less of a factor. In closer engagements, tactics will be dictated more by the specific firearm in question and the user's individual, personal skills. Lower-powered carbines may wish to stick to firing bursts from cover (unless they have particularly high rates of fire) or let a suitably competent teammate finish the Bulldozer. Conversely, higher powered weapons can engage cautiously or recklessly depending on user preference - though risky, treating the rifle like an LMG and going for a point-blank kill can end a Bulldozer's rampage swiftly and effectively. For obvious reasons, this tactic should only be used against Green or Black Bulldozers - the GenSec Elite Bulldozer is best engaged from as far away as possible. Notably, there are seven main exceptions to the mediocre DPS situation that most assault rifles find themselves mired in; the M308, the Eagle Heavy, the Falcon, the Gewehr 3, the Gecko 7.62, the Union 5.56, the AMR-16, the Lion's Roar, and the Clarion are all particularly devastating against Bulldozers, with any one of them easily killing one of the basic types of Bulldozer within the space of 1-2 magazines depending on individual user skills and weapon modifications. Furthermore, they remain very effective against Bulldozers at longer ranges if used in a high-accuracy configuration, and are all effective at dispatching the tougher opponents faced on Overkill (such as Maximum Force Responders and other special enemies). The CAR-4, AK and AK.762 also deserve some mention, as they can attain quite respectable damage levels. Their low low fire rates can be a liability, but also means that their recoil is easy to compensate for. Not only can these rifles can boost their damage dramatically through the use of DMR Kits, but they bolster their magazine capacity with the Quadstacked Mags. Some players may rush up to a distracted Bulldozer and unleash a barrage of bullets at the metal platings. This suicidal tactic is not a stranger to "high-risk, high reward" scenario but if done right, it can eliminate a Bulldozer very quickly without too much trouble. General purpose machine guns Light machine guns have the damage, fire rate, and magazine size advantage over other weapons when used against Bulldozers, although their slow reload speeds and high recoil can handicap its user if unprepared. As such, the player will need to take full advantage of their high damage per second ratings by charging into close range and quickly shredding through Bulldozer's faceplate before being forced to reload. The Buzzsaw 42, RPK, and Brenner 21 are exceptionally effective against Bulldozers thanks to the first's extreme fire rate of 1200, and the latter two's brutal damage per bullet. With the addition of Bipods, it is possible to dispatch a Bulldozer at range, though accuracy mods are recommended if you are attempting this. Extended magazines can further boost a GPMG's damage value, especially given the fact that they possess substantially increased magazine capacities as compared to most other weapons even without said attachments. Fire weapons Flamethrowers and Molotov Cocktails inflict considerable damage, but the flame patches they create can also stun-lock a Bulldozer in place, rendering him harmless. Toss a Molotov Cocktail or spray a flamethrower in the path of a Bulldozer and he will be unable to move or attack once he catches fire, thus leaving him open to shots while suffering from continuous burn damage. The flamethrowers in particular are simultaneously able to wear down a Bulldozer's faceplates in a second or less. However, incendiary weapons are rendered useless in their ability to inflict headshots. Fire-wielding players can be suited for support roles, slowing or locking the Bulldozer down entirely for the rest of the crew to pound him into submission, or use the DoT damage for the kill. Do note that, however, the flamethrowers' afterburn does not prevent the Dozer from firing, only slowing it down rather than locking him into place, so constant burning must be guaranteed for this tactic to work. Pistols The Low Blow skill works especially well with handguns because their reasonable concealment, accuracy, and rate of fire allow for frequent and accurate critical hits. Even critical bodyshots will deal massive damage to a Bulldozer, though headshots are ideal. The Bronco .44, Peacemaker .45, Matever .357, Castigo .44, and Parabellum are all very effective against the Bulldozer at long range, as they are highly accurate and deal some of the highest damage per shot out of all weapons in PAYDAY 2. It is possible, to use these weapons against Bulldozers at close range, if risky due to their small magazines. At closer ranges, pistols with a higher rate of fire can be used to effectively kill Bulldozers. The Deagle, White Streak and Baby Deagle can deal consistent damage to Bulldozers, especially at longer ranges with high-damage rounds, but their slow firing rates make use up close inadvisable. The 5/7 AP is also notable, as it deals equal damage to the first three pistols while sporting a great fire rate, although its poor accuracy and ammo conservation make this pistol the most useful in close proximity. The STRYK 18c has the potential to unload a full magazine in under a second (with aced Gun Nut). With such a high rate of fire, this gun can be used to quickly shred through a Bulldozer's faceplates and land a fatal headshot. Should the player also possess Low Blow, even body shots will suffice as the sheer volume of bullets all but guarantees massively damaging critical hits. Low caliber pistols without large magazine size and high fire rate are generally ineffective against the Bulldozer because of their short range and low damage per second, although weapon mods and skills such as One Handed Talent or Trigger Happy can somewhat counterbalance this. Shotguns Even at shorter ranges, most shotguns are not terribly effective against Bulldozers due to their hitscanning not prefering visors as target over the body. This is compounded by the fact that all Bulldozer variants are very dangerous foes at close range. However once the visor is shattered, shotguns retain their devastating power at close range, and especially the Locomotive 12G, The Judge, the Mosconi 12G and the Joceline O/U 12G possess the firepower needed to dispatch a bulldozer at this distance. Slug ammunition is able to both damage the faceplate or visor and penetrate it, making possible to damage the Bulldozer's face while bypassing his face protection. Alternatively, it is possible to shoot through walls, thus remaining immune to the Bulldozer's fire. SMGs Submachine guns with large magazine size and high fire rate such as the Mark 10, CMP, Kobus 90, or SpecOps, can quickly shred through Bulldozer's faceplate in close range matches due to high damage per second ratings when compared with other weapons. However, this requires the player to have a steady aim during the engagement and maximum stability is ideal to improve it. The high DPS rating of these weapons can even allow players to kill Bulldozers with body shots in a reasonable amount of time if the player can maintain a steady ammo supply (such as when using the Bullet Storm skill) or can land critical hits using Low Blow. Higher-damage SMGs such as the Jackal, CR 805B, Swedish K, and MP40 can swiftly put down a Bulldozer at up to medium range due to their high damage and reasonable accuracy. The Krinkov in particular deserves special mention, as it combines superb damage with an impressive rate of fire and serviceable concealment for use with Low Blow. These SMGs do have high recoil, which can be adjusted for with practice for use at longer ranges. Slower-firing and low-damage SMGs, such as the Compact-5, Para or Chicago Typewriter should be avoided for use against Bulldozers. Sniper rifles Sniper rifles, the tools of the precision marksmen, are lethal against Bulldozers at extreme distance due to their accuracy and high DPS output - but can suffer if improperly used at shorter ranges because of their slow rate of fire and sluggish reload. They also require immense practice, accuracy and experience to master, especially if the player is armed with a bolt-action model and is operating on a higher difficulty setting. Whilst the Thanatos can kill a Bulldozer with two body hits over any range on lower difficulties (attempting to punch through the visor may have mixed results), the Rattlesnake and R93 must punch through the Dozer's faceplate and visor in order to achieve an effective kill, requiring a minimum of three hits. With the Angled Sights or 45-degree Sights, accurate shots can be placed even at closer ranges; however, at close range it is recommended to either take cover, call for help, or retreat, as a single missed shot at close range can easily result in being downed. These weapons are especially effective in the hands of veteran players in close quarters, especially those who are proficient at 'quickscoping'. Javelin Using the Javelin is a good way to kill Bulldozers. If the player manages to attain a low enough Detection Risk while using Low Blow or just hits the dozer's head, a single Javelin will suffice, as it deals damage similar to that of the Thanatos .50 cal. Body hits are also effective on lower difficulties. Shuriken The poison effect from the Shuriken will erode a significant amount of the Bulldozers health. Employing a hit and hide approach, the player should attack from cover and, after impact, return to cover allowing the poison to take its toll. The number of iterations required will depend on the Bulldozer type and difficulty, but will normally be in the range of 2 to 5. Melee weapons General Close-quarters combat with Bulldozers often carries a risk because of his firepower being deadly at point blank range, it is thus important to circle-strafe around him in order to avoid letting him counterattack with a punch or weapon fire. Owners of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Special Digital Edition on Steam or the Dragan Character Pack can use the OVERDOG perk from either perk deck to strengthen the melee strikes with each consecutive hit. OVE9000 Saw The OVE9000 Saw can saw through the Bulldozer's faceplate in less than a second, making it an extremely effective, albeit risky, option at close range. Even a non-upgraded saw blade will allow the player to kill a Bulldozer while an improved saw can take out two with less than 150 units of "ammo" (1 blade). With Berserker active, it will further decrease the kill time and ammo required. Note that this is more effective towards the Green Bulldozers, as the other variants are more capable of inflicting lethal injuries faster than a heister's saw can inflict a corresponding amount of damage. Vulcan Minigun The Vulcan is a devastating weapon to counter Bulldozers with due to its blazing rate of fire and high capacity. Hosing down a Bulldozer should be trivial at most if one aims directly at the face shield and use the proper tactics to eliminate the recoil, especially at close range. This method is far from foolproof, however, as the fact that it operates like a light machine gun (low accuracy, high recoil and no sight) rules out most extreme-distance engagement possibilities. The Vulcan also lacks most of the modifications available to LMGs which makes it even harder to handle correctly. Finally, due to its poor ammo economy, sustained use will become difficult if not outright impossible, especially so if engagements with ammo-burning targets like Bulldozers are inevitable. Bows/Crossbows The English Longbow and Heavy Crossbow are valiant enemies of all Bulldozer variants. Combining the arrow's headshot multiplier with the oddly concealable weapon's ability to accept Low Blow critical hits and devastating damage makes it possible to one-shot headshot a Skulldozer using damage-boosting skills such as High Value Target. If one aims correctly at Titandozers, it is possible to one-shot even a Titandozer with this method. The Plainsrider Bow's damage is half that of the English Longbow, but it has a significantly shorter draw time and can place more shots in rapid succession to bring down a Bulldozer quickly. It is also more concealable than its bulkier counterpart which boosts its effectiveness with Low Blow. The Light Crossbow is the most impaired among these weapons when killing Bulldozers due to its decreased stopping power compared to its counterparts, although its swift reload and still-acceptable damage will still enable it to slay Bulldozers quickly with successive hits. A bow or crossbow with Explosive Arrows equipped can also deal nicely with the Bulldozer's faceplate, removing its protection with ease. Explosive weapons Grenade launchers Whilst it can be a somewhat challenging target to hit with a slow, physical projectile (compared to the 'hitscan' mechanics of the other ballistic weapons), the GL 40, Piglet or Arbiter can prove devastatingly powerful and effective against Bulldozers. The explosive area of effect almost guarantees that the faceplate will be destroyed, and the explosive rounds are capable of knocking off around a third of their health in one hit. Two grenades are enough to completely remove both visors of a Bulldozer. Frag Grenades After the One Down update, Bulldozers can no longer be stunned by grenades. However, this doesn't mean that frag grenades are now obsolete against them, as their explosions will still cause enough damage to knock off their face plates. Take special caution with frag grenades, as their large area splash damage will damage aggressive or retreating teammates in the splash radius. Shotgun HE Rounds Similar to grenades above, shotgun HE rounds are somewhat poor for actually dealing damage to a Bulldozer, but are better used in a support role, since they can very easily remove the Bulldozer's faceplates, even with mediocre aim. Nonetheless, other weapons or teammates with more suitable firearms should land the killing blow. Rocket Launchers There isn't much strategy involved when a Bulldozer encounters the HRL-7. Aim for the center of mass for the best result, as the HRL-7's raw damage alone is enough to kill up to Overkill in a single shot. This is easily the best way to take out any Bulldozer as it'll only take one shot on up to Death Wish or 2 shots on Death Sentence, though carrying the HRL essentially denies the player of a capable secondary to back them up in the event of their main weapon running dry. The large blast radius is also a concern as it runs the risk of collateral damage, exacerbated by the launcher's huge damage. Finally, as it does not replenish ammo via pickups, an ammo bag will always be a necessity. The Commando 101 can send Bulldozers skyward on lower difficulties with a single rocket, but will require two rockets on Mayhem and Death Wish and 3 shots on Death Sentence. It shares its downsides with the HRL-7, but can fire four deadly blasts in quick succession. It is worth noting that the splash radius can also be used to eliminate nearby enemies. On Mayhem, Bulldozers are likely to be accompanied with a Shields which are significantly dangerous threats as they can cover their allies, or Medics which will revive the Bulldozer if it takes heavy fire. Using the HRL-7 in such a case can possibly inflict collateral damage against law enforcement personnel, causing significant casualties. The Commando 101 is better in this regard, as it will release two deadly blasts to kill surrounding enemies when one rocket from either weapon will suffice for this task. Be aware of splash damage when facing off against a Bulldozer with a rocket launcher: their massive damage output will spell doom for any teammates charging towards or retreating from it, leaving them stranded in a critical location where revival is often unsafe. Skills Infinite Ammo The Bullet Storm skill, combined with an automatic weapon can end a Bulldozer's rampage fairly quickly under nearly any circumstances. However, when employing this tactic, the player should make sure to have a fairly unobstructed view of the Bulldozer, and also plan ahead by deploying the ammo bag in a convenient location. In addition to this, caution must be advised as close quarters encounters with Bulldozers can easily end in the heister's demise. Additionally, the use of aced Swan Song with any high damage per second weapon allows players to, at the very least, take a significant chunk of health from Bulldozers. Since the aced perk grants nine seconds invulnerability and a bottomless magazine when health is empty, players can easily turn the tide with one or both of these tactics: * taking several risky shots and using the skill to retreat when near death and/or * suicide-rushing the Dozer, nullifying their massive damage whilst continuing to deal damage. ECM Feedback A timed ECM Feedback can disable a Bulldozer for much of the feedback's duration. While it is rendered literally useless in damaging the faceplate or cracking the visor, the ECM feedback can sabotage and disable a Bulldozer for about 20–30 seconds, not to mention any other nearby support it has (apart from cloakers and Captain Winters). This gives players ample time to get up close and use whatever weapons or trip mines they have on the dozer with little fear of being downed. Whilst quite effective, it should be noted that this is not a failsafe or foolproof disabling tactic, since the stun effect is not guaranteed to last for the full duration of the feedback loop. Trip mines By carefully placing trip mines such that they explode directly to a Bulldozer's head, they can inflict massive damage that would deplete a large portion of their health or even outright kill them after taking only a bit of damage. One way of using trip mines, specifically for specific anti-dozer purposes instead of laying them as general traps, is by sneaking to a dozer, planting a mine near him, and setting it off with gunfire the moment it's planted. Another particularly effective tactic is to plan a Bulldozer's path, lure him to your location, then plant a mine on his projected path once he is near. Once placed, set it to sensor if he's a bit too far away and quickly shoot the mine to set it off, which will most likely kill or, at the very least, severely damage the dozer. In most cases, a single, close-range mine explosion is enough to kill or seriously wound a dozer (and remove his faceplate); so even if the mine does not kill him, you still have a window of opportunity to kill the dozer easily. Do note that in both tactics; the mine will inflict collateral damage against any players and/or civilians who could possibly in the blast radius, so weigh the risks involved. With the changes introduced by the Hoxton's Housewarming Party event, Bulldozers are now capable of sprinting, thus making trip mines less effective, especially if they have the Fire Trap ability. They can merely sprint through and avoid the fire in most cases. Joker While converted law enforcement have slim chances of actually killing Bulldozers, they are nevertheless invaluable assets in distracting them, thus giving players a chance to eliminate Bulldozers or escape from them. Needless to mention, it is imperative to ace Partners In Crime to boost their durability otherwise they may not be able to survive for a sufficient period due to Bulldozer's extreme damage output. Quotes Quotes spoken when a Bulldozer sees, engages and downs a heister. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= Bulldozers using any shotgun and 000 buckshot ammo. Unlocks the Long Barrel for the Street Sweeper shotgun, "Steven" mask, "Sparks" material and "Chief" pattern.}} Bulldozers using the Gewehr 3 Rifle. Unlocks the Sniper Barrel for the Clarion rifle, Sniper Stock, Sniper Grip and Sniper Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Precision Stock, Precision Foregrip, Precision Grip and the DMR Kit for the Gewehr 3 rifle as well as the “Black Death” mask.}} or more arrows stuck in a Bulldozer at the same time.}} |-|Trophy= Trophy-BigDaddy.png| | Knock out Bulldozers with the OVERKILL Boxing Gloves.| The living room.}} Trivia * Bulldozers do not appear to be a police-only program as hinted by Commissioner Garrett, given that Murkywater was able to station a few of them in one of their supply planes carrying questionable contraband (hinting that they may have a program to train their own), GenSec were able to train Skulldozers and station them as elite guards inside their armored convoys, and the US government assigned some to guard a train carrying top-secret experimental weaponry. Also, a unique Russian variant can be found on the map Boiling Point, and are mentioned to be mercenaries, suggesting that the idea has caught on elsewhere in the world. * The Bulldozer's suit is strikingly similar to the . ** The Bulldozer bomb suits, rather strangely, have protective braces and gloves covering their hands. In reality, all bomb suits are specifically designed without gloves to maximize precision during disarmament of explosive devices. This might imply that the Bulldozer's suit was not solely intended for bomb disposal use; the suit could've been additionally modified to maximise its combat potential. ** In real life, EOD suits aren't actually bulletproof. The kevlar weaves and foam padding that composes the bomb suit are only designed to protect the wearer from the shock-wave and small shell fragments resulting from an explosion, and not repeated small arms fire; in that sense the EOD wear is more akin to a full-body flak jacket sans the armor plate inlays. Interestingly, in a true EOD suit, the helmet would actually be the most reinforced part, though high-velocity projectiles such as a 7.62x39mm round from an AKM would still be able to punch through without much effort. *** To make an EOD suit bulletproof would require adding ceramic or metal ballistic plates into the suit, which has a major side effect of making the suit weigh an impossible amount, considering its already cumbersome weight. Despite this, Bulldozers are still able to sprint, run up walls, rappel from a helicopter or even jump long distances between buildings without any difficulty at all. *** Bulldozers also lack any form of breathing apparatus attached to their suits. A real-world EOD suit helmet is usually hermetically sealed to the chest piece to protect the wearer from hazardous biochemicals, but also makes the compartment airtight, thus will require an integral oxygen source to protect the operative inside from suffocation. This further hints at extensive combat modifications made to the in-game suits. * The Bulldozer is the only special unit in PAYDAY 2 to receive two separate entries in the FBI Files depository, one for the basic Reinfeld (Green) unit and one for the Skulldozer variant. ** According to the FBI Files, Skulldozers were first deployed in Boston. Also, their high-strength armor suits are made from the GenSec-patented Vivinite alloy, the same type of materials used to construct the advanced shields carried by Captain Winters and his subordinates. Unlike the latter, though, the Skulldozer armor cannot withstand high-explosive shockwaves and are susceptible to sniper firepower penetration. ** The FBI Files also mentioned another Bulldozer variant supposedly equipped with semi-automatic shotguns, though the only shotguns wielded by the Bulldozer types encountered in the game operate either in pump-action or fully-automatic. However, seeing as the Black Bulldozers do in fact fire their IZHMA 12G shotguns in single shots, it is safe to assume that those units are the ones described. * The Skulldozer, seasonal Headless Titandozer and the Crime Spree-exclusive Minigun Dozer are the only special unit types in the series to utilize DLC weapons, in this case the KSP from Gage Weapon Pack 02 and The Overkill Pack's Vulcan Minigun. ** The Skulldozer used to be the only Death Wish-exclusive enemy to appear in a lesser difficulty level, as a semi-random spawn during the first day of the Hoxton Breakout heist, if played on Overkill difficulty. *** This spawn has since been replaced by the Black IZHMA 12G variant and thus will no longer spawn on this mode. * The Titandozer is the only Bulldozer-type enemy to wield a melee weapon. Upon closer inspection, the Titandozer has an exposed jaw where the rest of his head should be; however he also has a visible mouth which seems out of place seeing how the equally obvious tongue is much higher than itself. ** Despite lacking a large portion of his head (and more importantly, a brain), a Titandozer from Hell can somehow still speak. ** Painted on the back shield of the Titandozer from Hell are the words "Suck It!". ** The in-game Titan safe hammer is significantly smaller in size compared to the two-handed one seen on the Halloween event site, though still large enough for the Headless Titandozer to smack the player with. * The Bulldozer is the only special unit to reuse the voice clips of their PAYDAY: The Heist counterpart, in this case the old Bulldozer's death screams. and his Senpai-dozer bobblehead]] * "Senpai-dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in The Big Bank trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun, similarly to Green Bulldozers. ** A box which, according to its label, contains 1500 of these bobbleheads can be seen in the Hotline Miami trailer, at 0:26 and 0:29. ** In the White Xmas heist, Senpai-dozer bobbleheads like the one featured above can sometimes be found in the dropped presents. ** A real life Senpai-dozer bobblehead can be bought on the Overkill Merchandise store. Doing so will also reward you with the ingame Senpai-dozer mask. * The Black Bulldozer variant used to carry an IZHMA 12G shotgun equipped with a Skeletal Stock and cut drum magazine. It has since been replaced by a regular version of the weapon. The Dozer's new weapon has a solid stock, which is visually identical to the IZHMA-compatible Classic Stock, albeit a synthetic one instead of wooden. * If a Bulldozer is killed before his faceplate is shattered, it can still be broken by shooting his corpse. * On the art of the Hotline Miami DLC Announcement Page, a Bulldozer is seen wearing green armor. However, it has an IZHMA 12G with a drum magazine and black solid stock on it. * The Bulldozer makes an appearance on the 6th day in the Official PAYDAY Christmas Carol video, saying "Six dozers charging." ** This was later made to be an achievement on White Xmas. * The Bulldozer makes his live-action debut in the Hoxton Breakout Trailer, where he ambushes Dallas and Wolf in the control room of the parking lot, and successfully incapacitates both. Before being able to finish them off, Wolf recovers and, after a struggle, manages to kill him by forcing a power drill (seemingly taken from one of the drill rigs the gang usually uses to open doors) through the eye hole of the Dozer's armored faceplate. ** It is shown that the Bulldozer, whilst physically imposing, is actually impeded by the suit, having to turn sideways to get through doors, and being easily wrestled and thrown off balance by Wolf. ** The black armored faceplate worn by a Bulldozer, as evidenced in the trailer, appears to be made out of solid metal with only two tiny eye holes for the wearer to see through. Such a setup in real life would severely restrict the wearer's visibility (their head will have to be positioned all the way forward, facing the shield directly in order to see; turning their head would potentially not provide any visibility at all), on top of which the extremely small eye holes would impart a tunnel vision effect, even further limiting situational awareness. ** The trailer sees Wolf drilling into a Bulldozer's faceplate with a cordless drill, however this was never implemented into the actual game after the DLC's release. * The "Titandozer" was originally an April Fools joke. The made-up unit from GenSec is allegedly "taller than most buildings in Washington D.C.", which is false as the image comparison only shows him being nearly thrice the height of an average person; due to his height and physical strength (to support the massive armor set he wears), the April Fools Titandozer is likely a robot. He carries a likewise upsized KSPhttp://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/1729687716672741080. ** This is the only known version so far of the Bulldozer to not wear the standard-issue EOD suit. It is also the only Bulldozer type to lack a faceplate. ** The Titandozer bears the Skulldozer's faceplate decoration on his left shoulder. * Destroying a Bulldozer's faceplate will reveal a Caucasian man with blue eyes, very much like the Taser. * The Bulldozer's quote "It's clobbering time!" is a reference to Marvel comics character . References Gallery Variants= Bulldozer (PD2).png|The Green Bulldozer 218620 screenshots 2013-11-10 00002.jpg|The Black Bulldozer Skulldozer.jpg|The Skulldozer BD.png|The Skulldozer Titandozer halloween.png|The Headless Titandozer from Hell. 20160418021029 1.jpg|Russian "Cosmonaut" April Fools Titandozer.png|April Fools 2014, the "Titandozer". 2014-11-02 00008.jpg|Different Bulldozer variants. From left to right: Reinfeld (Green), IZHMA 12G (Black) and KSP (Skull) Face Mask Stages.png|The three basic variants of the Bulldozer. Also note the three damage stages of their face masks. hox-daymad-zealteamwallpaper - Copy (2).png|A Z-Dozer as it appears in the Day 1 section on the Hoxton's Housewarming Party webpage. Dozer_mini.jpg|Minigun Bulldozer Dozer_medic.jpg|Medic Bulldozer Zeal_headless.jpg|Headless Bulldozer (Zeal Team) Meddozer.PNG|The Medic Bulldozer's new look, as of Update 183. Minidozer.PNG|The Minigun Bulldozer's new look, as of Update 183. |-|In-game= Payday2 win32 release 2013-11-09 16-26-09-37.jpg|Front of the headless Bulldozer. Payday2 win32 release 2013-11-09 16-26-06-65.jpg|Back of the headless Bulldozer. 2014-03-15 00004.jpg|IZHMA 12G from the Black Bulldozer with unobtainable drum mag. Bulldozer Sitting Down.jpg|A ("Swivel") Bulldozer scripted spawn on Hoxton Breakout Day 1 20160418021914 1.jpg|Russian Bulldozer with a Reinfeld 880 shotgun 20160419013042 1.jpg|Russian Bulldozer 20160419011923 1.jpg|Russian Bulldozer |-|Live-action= Liveactionbulldozer.png|A live-action Bulldozer in Hoxton Breakout Trailer faces off against Dallas after incapacitating Wolf. ru:Бульдозер (PAYDAY 2) Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)